Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to latches, and more particularly, to efficient scan hold paths for latches.
Background
Latches may be used in a system to capture (latch) data values from one or more data signals for processing by various components of the system. The system may include scan circuitry to verify that the latches function correctly during a test mode (scan mode). To do this, the scan circuitry receives a scan signal having a known test pattern, and scans the scan signal through the latches. After the scan signal has been scanned through the latches, the output scan signal is compared with an expected output scan signal based on the known test pattern to determine whether the latches are functioning correctly.